Dark Side
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: This is another Zoke songfic. Mike reflects on how thankful he is for Zoey and the way she always accepts him for who he is.


**Hey, guys! This is a sonfic, but it's written the same way as "Say Something". Look up "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson on Metro Lyrics (not me; don't own). I felt so bad for killing Zoey that I had to write this.**

It was a couple of months after, Total Drama All-Stars and Mike and Zoey were sitting, cuddled up on Mike's couch. Mike looked down at her and smiled, thinking about how amazing she was for not leaving him when everyone else had. She had stuck right there with him, trying to help him. Despite all his impending fears, he somehow knew she wouldn't leave.

-Months Earlier-

**(Paragraph 1)**

-Mike's POV-

Lately, I've been feeling strange. I've been having weird dreams of me breaking things that matter to the other campers here, of me doing things I typically wouldn't do, of me hurting others feelings only to wake up and be told it wasn't a dream. Maybe…. They're right. Maybe it wasn't a dream, but the only reason I'd be doing those things is….. Mal. I thought I had gotten rid of him along time. How could he be back? _Why _was he back?! What does this mean?! A few years ago in the orphanage I went a little bit _'crazy'_. I was doing a lot of weird things. Like doing flips followed by round-off back springs when I couldn't even do a single cartwheel or I'd randomly do an old man's impression out of the middle of nowhere or I'd take off my shirt when I changed my clothes and start flirting with all the girls. I'd even pick up an Australian accent and start talking about kangaroos. The weird part was when I did something like that I'd never remember doing it. That was when I was diagnosed with MPD OR multiple personality disorder. They told me I wasn't going to have any control over it and at first that was fine with me. It was almost like a game. That was until one night when I accidentally set fire to my middle school and had to go to juvy. I was pretty unconisous for most of it, but apparently I had been loud, rough, and in charge. I name him Mal. The psychiatrists had told me he was stronger, more powerful, and more deadly than all my other personalities and that I had to keep him under control and I did just that, but what if he was back….? What if he hurt someone?! What if he hurt Zoey?! Then the panic came. What if Zoey found out I was becoming this malevolent thing? This evil, blood thirsty thing that would and could easily hurt other?! She would leave. That's what she would do. I still can't believe she stayed after she found out about my MPD, she would surely run away from me screaming if she found out.

**(Paragraph 2)**

, but still a few weeks later, she hadn't given up on me. Despite how much I could tell that it mentally broke and tore her apart the way I treated her, she still stayed. She still somehow managed to love me. She was determined to find Mike no matter how much Mike drove her crazy and tried to hurt her. I think she knew, I think she knew what was happening to me. I almost believe that she stuck around through all the pain because she somehow found the strength in her heart to believe that I still existed in Mal. That I wasn't over. That's why. It had to be because no one in their right mind would stay and stick with Mal if they didn't have a good reason. Just the thought that I was a good enough reason for her to put up with Mal was enough for me to keep fighting back too. I think Mal realized that and that was why he went out of his way to torture Zoey or maybe it was because I am 'secretly' very much in love with her. Either way, I couldn't stand seeing 'me' treat her that way anymore. We were both very determined to get the _real _me back in control and to hopefully keep it that way.

**(Paragraph 3)**

It surprises me how much Zoey looks at me like a normal person when the rest of the world looks at me like I've gone nuts. Sometimes, I'm even convinced that I'm crazy, but no matter how weird or strange or unusual I get, Zoey never does. She understands me. She always has, but I have never quite understood why she just tells me that everybody has a dark side when I ask her why she stuck around with me. Doesn't she realize that not everybody burns a middle school to the ground, not everyone loses their total mind? That's only me. That's my burden. Sure, nobody is perfect, but trust m. I am high up on the list of imperfect people. Zoey never saw it that way. She loved me and as much as I loved her and we'll continue to love each other that much. She wouldn't let herself give us up just for one of my many different personalities. She saw. She knew we were worth it and she was willing to fight for me. She's been able to love me even with my dark side and for that I love her so much.

**(Paragraph 4)**

My whole life I've pretty much had to live through bullying and being ignored and being called names for my MPD. I was a freak that's all I've ever known. That's all I was ever taught. "You have MPD so you're a freak." "Go sit next down next to old man Chester, the freak reading that book given to him by his psychiatrist." "Who are you? Which one of you is real? You're a fake! You don't even know your own name!" I had to live with that EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. OF. MY. GOD. DAMNED. LIFE. So don't blame me for being worried to tell Zoey in the first place. When I found out that she had found out I practically thought I saw her slipping right from under my grasp. That isn't what happened," That just means there's more Mike to love". That's what she said and I made it my job to view myself that way from now on. To try to see myself from Zoey's perspective even though I knew I never could truly do that. She saw me to perfect to be true to me at least. To her, there were no words to describe me other than complete perfection. And just like when I had been foolish to believe that she'd give up on me due to my MPD. I was foolish enough to believe she'd leave me over Mal.

**(Paragraph 5 and 6)**

I honestly didn't know what to think when Mal took total control. He'd never done that before. None of them had. I was scared and I was terrified. The possible outcomes were far too horrible to imagine. I braced myself every day that I saw Mal go up to Zoey that he wouldn't break us up and that he wouldn't do anything to her. He never did. A part of me believed that he didn't; that he couldn't because a part of him was still me and I loved Zoey. Through it all, she stayed…

**(The rest)**

And even now that it's been 10 years from that, I know she still feels the same as I held our beautiful 2 year old twins in my arms, Svet and Lana as our cats, Manitoba and Chester, get chased by our puppies, Vito and Mal.


End file.
